1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to skateboards and in particular to a skateboard handle bar and stem removably connectable to a standard skateboard using novel and unique connecting means and which is quickly connectable and disconnectable thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In view of the inherent risk involved in the riding of handle-less skateboards, it is desirable to provide the rider with a structure to grasp while riding. This need is particularly acute for beginners who have not yet developed the sense of balance required for riding the typical skateboard.
Past efforts directed at providing handlebar structure are found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,134 to Atkinson and U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,252 to Rue and U.S. Pat. No. 2,330,147 to Rodriguez. Also of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,351 to Bangle for its removable skateboard handle post.
The instant invention provides an improvement over the prior art in its disclosure of a novel skateboard handle adapted to be rigidly yet removably connected to a conventional skateboard. The new configuration disclosed herein provides greater statical determinacy then heretobefore shown. A high-strength handle/skateboard interconnection is of the utmost importance due to the extremely high twisting moments created by the rider applying force to the handlebar while riding. Said twisting moments are absorbed almost entirely by the handle/skateboard connection joint. Should a failure occur at said connection joint, the rider's safety would be put greatly at risk.